Many exercise systems are known that provide multifunction weight lifting exercise capability. In the prior art, examples include those disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,472 to W. Marcyan, 1-18-72, disclosed a rigidly secured, track guided, wheeled carriage with lifting arm, together with a separate shaft guided weight plate stack;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,782 to M. Fuhrhop, 9-1-81, disclosed a dual upright support rack with two horizontal connector members, with the support rack having an adjustable pulley system with detachable weight plate holders;
U.S. Pats. No. 4,316,609 and 4,382,596 to I. Silberman, 2-23-82 and 5-10-83 respectively, disclosed a weight bench with attachable pulley device and lat bar device, together with quick insert curling, sit-up, and leg lift devices.
However, none of the above or any multi-function weight lifting exercise system known to present is believed to provide the advantages of this invention.